Loyalty
by tricky1197
Summary: Change sequel. Kakashi's return to Konoha isn't exactly greeted with a warm welcome. Now he's faced with the same situation as his father years before him. And he has to decide between loyalty to Konoha and love for Itachi. Yaoi, lanuage.
1. Traitor

Disclaimer: Don't own anything "Naruto" related... Haha, you can't sue me!

Rated M, for masturbation. I don't really know yet, as far as warnings go... Yaoi, though. Lots and lots of butt sex.

Sequel to Change.

* * *

Kakashi lay restlessly in bed, head cradled by his arms as he stared at the ceiling. It had only been six hours, fifty-two minutes, and four seconds since Itachi snuck out his bedroom window, and he was already pining for the Uchiha. Not to mention, it was so damn quite. Where was the chaos? Hidan's foul mouth, Tobi's cheerful singing, the occasional random explosion...

Kakashi sighed, massaging his temples as he willed himself out of bed and to the shower. He set the temperature to scalding, and let steam fill the small room. The fresh, clean feeling always put him in a better mood. He grabbed for a towel, only to find an empty bar. _Great..._

He wrung his hair out in the sink and went to search for a towel.

"Kakashi-sensei," _Naruto?! _Kakashi's hands went to cover his groin, before he jumped behind into the bathroom. "Me and Sakura came to find you because you were really late this time, and you didn't answer the door, and it was unlocked, so I thought it was okay to..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, apparently just realizing Kakashi's lack of clothing, "Ah!"

Sakura beat her fist against his head, "I told you to wait until he answered the door!", then dragged him away.

Kakashi sighed. "Now for a cold shower..."

The Copy-nin finally got dressed without any further incident. He went into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast and found a milk carton full of cottage cheese. _Of course, I've only been gone for several months, and everything's rotten..._

A garbage bag full of outdated food later, and Kakashi was headed for the grocery store. He could feel eyes on him as soon as he walked through the door. Everything suddenly grew tense, and eerily quiet. He tried to ignore the fact, strolling through the streets like any other day, even as a woman quickly grabbed her daughter's arm and headed for the nearest building. It wasn't long until everyone on the street was following suit, save a few brave, stupid men who tried to trip him.

Kakashi managed to make it without killing anyone. After all those months of being an Akatsuki member, he was fairly used to being gawked at by civilians. But these were people he knew, who used to stare at him out of respect and admiration. Not fear. He sighed mournfully, grabbing a basket and tossing in food as he passed through the aisles. He only got the necessities, wanting to escape from the citizens' gazes, but a man had to eat.

He took his place in line behind four people. They glared at him, and he returned a smile. They could throw him dirty looks all they wanted, but if they didn't want to lose their place in line, they would have to deal with him. But, apparently, some weren't that concerned with their position in line, making note to shove Kakashi as they moved to the other cash register. The Copy nin sighed. _Well, at least I don't have to wait. _

The cashier gave him a cheeky grin, "Sorry sir, this lane is closed."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I only have about ten things, you can't just check me out?"

The teen started randomly pushing buttons. "The machine is broken." He shrugged. "Guess you'll have to buy your groceries somewhere else."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Kakashi started, resisting the urge to strangle the kid. "And this is the only grocery store in Konoha!"

He shrugged again. "There are grocery stores back at the nut house, right? Why don't you go back there?"

Everyone was staring now, like they were watching a soap opera tragedy unfold. Kakashi took his basket in hand and hurled it into the liquor aisles. Bottles and food crashed to the floor, giving the bystanders something to gawk at. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, leaving a confused audience in his wake.

Kakashi wandered the back alleys until he ran into Naruto. The blonde seemed to be oblivious to the towns reaction to his sensei's return. Kakashi was relieved. It was nice to have some inkling of normalcy.

Naruto turned around and screamed. "Kakashi-sensei!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I walked in on you earlier... It was totally out of line."

"It's fine, Naruto. Just knock next time."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. So, what can I do you for?"

Kakashi was about to say 'nothing', but his growling stomach begged the differ. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked skeptically, hoping it wasn't a menial mission, like gardening for some old woman, or catching a cat.

Kakashi hesitantly pulled out some money, handing it to the blonde, almost embarrassed to ask. "Could you get me some Ichiraku ramen to go? There's enough money for you to get some too."

At the mention of free ramen, Naruto beamed. "Will do, Kakashi-sensei. Say, why don't you come? We can get Sakura too, and catch up. I've been training a lot with pervy sage, and I've gotten really good!"

Kakashi stammered, remembering the last time Pein attempted to order from Ichiraku's. "That's great Naruto, but I'm in a hurry right now. Maybe some other time."

Naruto looked disappointed, but did as asked. _He'll get over it,_ Kakashi thought. _I'd rather have him avoid me than watch as I get kicked out of another business establishment._ Kakashi leaned up against the wall to wait Naruto's return.

It wasn't long. Naruto came back chattering away about Jashin knows what, and insisting that Kakashi not eat alone. The two sat in the back alley, eating ramen and reminiscing on old times.

"What's Sasuke's brother like?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Kakashi shrugged. "A lot like Sasuke. Broody. Taller, though." Kakashi mumbled. "And demanding... Why?"

"Well, it's Sasuke's brother. I thought if I got to know him, I'll get to know Sasuke a little better. You know, like why he left."

Kakashi nodded. "That makes sense."

"Do you think Sasuke is okay in jail? They won't let me or Sakura visit him, at least not until the trial," Naruto asked, worry clearly painted on his face.

"Sasuke's tough, Naruto. If he can survive living in Otogakure with Orochimaru, I'm sure jail will seem like an amusement park to him," Kakashi said reassuringly.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Kakashi nodded. "You don't wanna know..."

A silence passed as Naruto scarfed down more ramen. "Is Iruka-sensei okay? I haven't seen him in forever."

Kakashi contemplated the answer. With Hidan, anything could happen. But Pein promised to keep an eye on them. Although, he can't watch the Jashinist forever... "He's fine," Kakashi said, trying to reassure himself as much as he was Naruto. "I'm sure he's just waiting for someone to bring him home. I don't think he knows how to get back to Konoha from headquarters."

"That's good. Mizuki-sensei is really worried," Naruto replied.

"Mizuki?"

Naruto nodded, slurping a ramen noodle before responding. "The other teacher. He's Iruka-sensei's friend."

_This isn't going to be good..._ Kakashi mused, thinking of how many ways Hidan can find to torture this Mizuki if he interfered with Iruka.

"Oh, look at the time," Naruto said, glancing at his watch. "I was supposed to meet pervy sage a half an hour ago. See you later, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched the twilight sky fade into night, and decided to head home. It wasn't until he could see the building that he noticed his door was slightly open. He jutsu'd to the door, grabbing a kunai before slowly pushing the door open. What he saw was painful memories from childhood, from before Sakumo died. _Traitor_ was written across his wall in black spray paint. The intruders had tore through his kitchen, tossing plates and glasses everywhere. What little food he had was littered all over the floor. The trash he'd thrown out earlier was now in a pile on his couch. There were pieces of broken porcelain, the remains of his toilet, in the hallway. He didn't even want to know what the bedroom looked like.

Before he lost control, he closed the door, refusing to even go into his apartment. It was dark now, everyone was in bed. He snuck outside Konoha's gates and slept under a tree, reminding himself the meaning of "loyalty".


	2. Acceptance

I haven't had time to proofread this one yet, so sorry about typos and spelling errors...

* * *

Kakashi awoke to pouring rain. The tree he'd slept under kept him relatively dry, but it wouldn't be long until he was lying in mud. He staggered to his feet, still sore from sleeping on the ground, and reluctantly headed home. As he made his way through the streets, a bolt of lightening ripped through the sky. _Pein._

He walked into the small apartment, noting that no further damage had been done. As he picked up the garbage and broken plates off the floor, he debated whether the storm was actually Pein's or if he was just being paranoid. And what if it was Pein's doing, and the Akatsuki leader decided to check up on him, only to find his apartment vandalized and him miserable? Or worse, what if Itachi returned from the mission early? And how was he supposed to get the graffiti off his wall? Or get food?

Kakashi carried the bags of garbage out to the dumpster, then went to see the extent of damage done to his bedroom. He stared at his bed in shock, seeing at first a pool of dried blood spread across it. Speckles of red covered the wall and floor. As he got closer, he could smell fumes and realized it was paint. He ripped the sheets off and threw them in the garbage can. The mattress was soaked through, so he'd have to get a new one. As well as new plates, couch, and toilet. His stomach growled, reminding him not to forget food.

Kakashi picked up his phones, thankful it wasn't broken too, and called his good buds down at Akatsuki headquarters.

"Hello? This is Tobi is a good boy."

"Hey Tobi, it's Kakashi." _Oh Jashin, I'll never get him off the phone..._

"Hi, Kakashi-san! How are you? Are you coming to visit soon? Because I've been making eggs, and Iruka-chan said he like them!"

"That's great Tobi." _Poor Iruka..._ "Could I talk to Sasori for a second?"

"He's busy right now. Hidan-chan got tied to his bed, and Iruka-chan lost the key. So Sasori-san has to pick the lock so Hidan-chan can go to the bathroom," Tobi replied.

"Uhh..." Kakashi stammered. "Is he almost done?"

"Just a second," Tobi said before dropping the phone on the counter.

Kakashi picked at his nails until Tobi came back, hoping the missing-nin didn't forget about him on the other line. He could hear swearing and laughing, and knew it was Hidan.

"Okay, I'm back," Tobi said excitedly. "Sasori-san's almost done, but he had to wait until Hidan-chan got his pants back on because he didn't want to see him naked."

"What?" Kakashi yelled though the phone.

"Well, Hidan-chan made it to the bathroom with the bed, but Iruka-chan had to pull his pants down for him because his hands were still tied," Tobi explained.

"Umm... okay," Kakashi replied.

Tobi screamed something incoherent, allowing Sasori to pick up.

"Hello, Kakashi."

"Hey, Sasori," Kakashi started. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What? You can't just call to see how things are going?" Sasori asked jokingly.

"No, it's not that. I just … The food at my apartment was rotten, and, well... I was wondering if I could meet you in Ame," Kakashi asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Just stop by headquarters."

Kakashi sighed, thanking Jashin that the puppet master didn't interrogate him. "Thanks, Sasori."

"No problem."

…

The two wandered through the streets of Amegakure nonchalantly, enjoying the steady downpour of rain. Sasori led the Copy nin to a restaurant and ordered Kakashi a bowl of soup. The waitress smiled flirtatiously, entranced by Sasori's gaze. "Thank you, Master Sasori, I'll get your order as soon as possible."

Sasori nodded gratefully, making the waitress blush and trip over three tables on her way to the kitchen.

"Wow, people are really starting to warm up to you guys," Kakashi mumbled.

Sasori shrugged. "Pein-sama came out of the tower. People think they know us now." He swirled Kakashi's water around, checking for poison before handing it back to him. "And our new mission objective is to protect and help rule Amegakure. We don't have to instill fear in our own citizens, so it's okay to befriend them."

"And the others are okay with that? I mean, Kisame and Hidan don't exactly seem like the type who want to _help_ people," Kakashi replied.

Sasori shrugged again. "Kisame is Itachi's bitch. Itachi wants to stay with you, so Kisame will stay in Akatsuki. Hidan gets to worship his religion without persecution, and he has a secure home and job. Why would he leave?"

"That makes sense. And what about the others?"

"I and Deidara stay for the same reason Hidan does, but for freedom to express our art instead of religion. Kakuzu doesn't really care. Leader-sama lets him go on his bounty hunting expeditions, so he's happy. Zetsu is loyal to the organization. Konan is loyal to Pein-sama. And Tobi is... well, Tobi..." Sasori explained. "We all stay because of acceptance in Akatsuki, something we were denied in our homeland."

The waitress came, bearing a steaming bowl of soup and setting it in front of Kakashi. "Anything else I can get for you Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The girl blushed, covering her grin bashfully with her hand. "No, sir. But any friend of Master Sasori's is a friend of mine," she said cheerfully before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"You make friends here? You don't even eat," Kakashi said.

"Deidara," Sasori replied.

"Oh."

Kakashi tried his best to eat politely and not to devour the soup, despite his growling stomach. He managed to take his time, focusing on what Sasori had said about the Akatsuki members, and contemplating his own fate.

"I know there's a reason why you came all the way to Ame to get food," Sasori said. "You'd do best to tell me."

Kakashi sighed. "I knew you'd ask eventually." He picked at his food a little, not really wanting to answer.

"Trouble in _your_ homeland?" Sasori prodded.

"It just takes time, that's all," Kakashi replied, swirling a broccoli around with his spoon. "Please don't tell Itachi."

"He's going to find out eventually, Kakashi."

"I know."

"How bad is it?" Sasori asked.

Kakashi shrugged, trying to seem indifferent but failing miserably. "I've only had my apartment broken into, and been refused service at local businesses. It's not like anyone's threatened my life or anything."

"Someone broke into your home? There weren't any traps or poisons, were there?" Sasori asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Just trash."

Sasori wasn't buying it, but, seeing Kakashi's distraught expression, decided not to push the Copy nin any further. "You won't be alone for long," Sasori reassured. "Tsunade and Pein-sama believe Konoha shinobi and Akatsuki members will only work together efficiently if we can get along."

"So, you'll be coming to visit me in Konoha, huh?" Kakashi asked. "Then Leaf jounin and the Akatsuki can work on their trust exercises together. Maybe sing camp fire songs, and become pen pals."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it will be _that_ painful. Kisame is a little excited about seeing that Maito Gai, even if he won't admit it."

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, maybe it won't be that bad."

After he and Sasori had gotten food, Kakashi hitched a ride on a carriage back to Konoha, despite the puppet master's wishes for him to stay at headquarters for the night. He knew if he had stayed, he'd have to retell the incident to Pein. And he was afraid he wouldn't want to leave. He jutsu'd to his apartment, immediately sensing a dangerous chakra right behind him. Acting on instinct, he threw a kunai at the intruder, watching as it was caught by Itachi.

Itachi grinned. "I missed you too, lover."

"Thank Jashin," Kakashi said, mostly to himself. "I thought you were someone sent to kill me."

Itachi looked disdainfully at the recently vandalized apartment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were on a mission, and I didn't want to worry you," Kakashi replied with his head hung timidly. "It's not that bad. I can handle it."

"Kakashi, you thought I was an assassin," Itachi replied.

Kakashi shrugged. "People try to kill me all the time."

"Usually they aren't the people you're supposed to protect."

Kakashi leaned back against the wall and sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Itachi replied. He pressed up against the Copy nin, running his hand across the masked cheek. "But you don't have to do it alone. I'm here for you."

Kakashi let the Uchiha slip his mask off, embracing warm lips with his own. Itachi had the Copy nin completely succumbed to his will, tasting every inch of his warm mouth. Kakashi ran his hands down Itachi's sides and to his back, pulling him in closer and feeling the Uchiha's arousal against his leg.

Itachi pushed the Copy nin back against the wall, breaking the kiss. "Kisame is here too."

Kakashi stared at him, confused and dazed from the kiss. _Kisame is here for me? Why __would he bring that up?_

"No, I mean Kisame really is here." Itachi pulled him around the corner to see the shark man fast asleep on his bedroom floor. "I promised we wouldn't do anything. You know, in case he wakes up."

Kakashi sighed. _Dammit._

Itachi led him to a bed he'd made out of sleeping bags and blankets, stripped the Copy nin of his clothes before lying down. "I went through your closet. I hope you don't mind."

Kakashi mumbled "no" before resting his head in the smooth curve of Itachi's neck.


	3. Reunion

Please pardon my temporary death. I temporarily died. And by "temporarily died", I mean "started college". To be honest, I didn't think I'd be writing anything for a good long while, as my schedule's getting depressingly hectic. But I had an "irl" friend who threatened to strangle me if I didn't start working on them again. And, I've got to admit, writing smut is just so damn fun. X) Also, now that it's summer (thank Jashin), I have a bit more time. Anyway... I can't make any promises, as I'll have a job and a full class load next semester, but I'll try to get them finished.

* * *

_"Kakashi..."_

"Hmm?"

"Kakashi! Get up!"

Kakashi pulled a blanket over his head, hiding from any noise and sunlight for just five more minutes of sleep. It didn't work out. Kisame grabbed the Copy nin's ankles and abruptly pulled him off the pile of blankets and sleeping bags. Kakashi gave up trying to rest, knowing Kisame wouldn't leave him alone, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grumbling a few swear words for good measure.

Kisame threw what felt like frozen meat at Kakashi's head. "What the hell is that, Hatake?"

"What is what?" Kakashi mumbled sleepily. He grabbed the package and read the label. _Salmon. _"Oh..."

"_'Oh...'_? That's all you can say, is 'oh'?" Kisame ranted, going back to the freezer to find more frozen fish to throw at Kakashi. "You're a cannibalistic monster, and all you can say is, 'oh'... You make me sick!"

Kakashi dodged another fish. "I'm sorry, Kisame. I forgot."

Kisame glared daggers at him. "You _forgot_? You _forgot_ that maybe, just maybe, fish might not like being eaten? Maybe I'll _forget_ that you don't like being eaten! How do you like that, Hatake?"

Itachi allowed a small smile to grace his features as he watched the two, pouring himself some tea as he sat at the counter. "Kisame, you're friends with Zetsu, and he eats people."

"That's different! I don't like people," Kisame retorted.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sharks in the wild eat fish all the time..."

"Shut up!" Kisame yelled, not stopping with his rant until he was satisfied with the contents of Kakashi's refrigerator.

Itachi helped Kakashi pick the fish up, and the Copy nin hauled them out to the alley to throw in the dumpster, which would smell like rotten sea-food for the next couple of days, but it's not like the dumpster was near his apartment. On his way back, a messenger bird decided to land on his head. He grabbed the letter off the bird's leg, then proceeded to swing his arms at it. The damn thing just flapped its wings and sat there. He ignored it, despite how amusing it must have looked to a passerby, and read the letter.

_Kakashi, bring your guests to my office, A.S.A.P. I'd like to have a word with you._

_ -Tsunade_

Kakashi reached around the back of his neck to feel what gooey substance was sinking into the collar of his shirt.

"Goddamn bird!" he yelled, stopping everyone in hearing range and sending the bird squawking into the sky.

Kakashi slammed the door shut, throwing the piece of paper at Itachi, who read it calmly. "I'd like to have a word with you..." Itachi recited. "It sounds like you're in trouble. We should get going then."

"I have to take a shower," Kakashi muttered.

"Why? You don't smell that bad," Itachi said.

"Speak for yourself. Kakashi wreaks," Kisame replied, only to receive a glare from the elder Uchiha.

Kakashi turned around and pointed at his neck. "The bird shit on my head..."

Kisame held back a snort of laughter. "You're a shithead."

A shower and several bottles of shampoo later and the three were standing in front of the Hokage's desk, heads hung solemnly as Tsunade scolded them for being late, with the exception of Kisame who blamed it all on Kakashi.

Tsunade laid out a paper which appeared to be a conversation between her and Pein. "I, the elders, and the leader of Amegakure, Pein, have decided that the Akatsuki are to meet with the Leaf shinobi to become acquainted with one another and to learn each others battle techniques. Hopefully, this will make us stronger allies."

"Oh, that's going to be interesting," Kisame mused, stating aloud what they had all been thinking.

"And what would you like us to do?" Itachi asked.

"When they arrive," Tsunade began. "I ask that you inform them of Konoha's laws … especially for Deidara. No more explosions within city limits … And, being that you and Kakashi are from Konoha, I think it will be easier for the two of you to help the others become more familiar with the Leaf village. Show them around, where the training grounds are, good places to eat, where to stay, stuff like that."

"That's it?" Kisame asked skeptically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay out of trouble," Tsunade replied. She turned to Itachi. "And, in the meantime, I've told the prison guards to allow visitors for Sasuke."

Itachi couldn't help but smile. "Thank you..."

Tsunade stopped him with a raised finger. "On the condition that you bring Naruto and Sakura. Kids have to be accompanied by adults to visit the prison, I'm afraid, and they've been begging to see him. And you're not allowed to discuss anything related to the trial. If you do, you won't be able to testify on his behalf." Before releasing the three, Tsunade called in Sakura, interrupting the girl from her medical studies.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," the kunoichi started, noticing the three guests a second too late. A moment of silence passed over the group as they looked over each other.

"Sakura," Tsunade started, breaking the silence. "These gentlemen are going to take you and Naruto to visit Sasuke. You're free for the day after that."

Sakura bowed to her mentor, and the three shinobi followed suit before heading off to find Naruto.

"Kisame," the shark-man said nonchalantly, sticking his hand out to introduce himself as the group walked down the streets of Konoha.

Sakura shook his hand timidly. "Sakura," she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Kisame."

"Hn," Kisame replied. He pointed at his partner and said, "That's Itachi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Itachi," Sakura said, blushing when the elder Uchiha looked at her. Itachi merely nodded.

As the group came upon the Ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto could easily be heard. From what they could make out, the blonde was chattering with Teuchi about adventures with the infamous pervy sage. Naruto spoke so quickly, the words seemed to skew together, only breaking for bites of ramen. The blonde was so transfixed, he failed to notice Kakashi standing behind him. The Copy nin slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, scaring the boy half to death. "Hiya, Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Geez, Kakashi-sensei, you really know how to get a guy's attention."

Kakashi smiled. "Just consider it payback for walking in on me without knocking."

Naruto giggled. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." He turned to Teuchi who now had his arms crossed firmly across his chest and scowl set in place. "See ya later. Thanks for the ramen!"

"Otouto." Itachi smiled ever so slightly as his little brother entered the visiting room. It had been the first time the elder Uchiha had seen his sibling since the explosive grand finale at Orochimaru's hideout, right before ANBU had the boy arrested.

Sasuke returned Itachi's gaze, betraying his trademark scowl with hints of confusion and sorrow. "Itachi," he replied in acknowledgment. The boy was dressed in bleak prison garb and chakra-suppressing shackles. He took a seat across from the group, completely at a loss of what to say or expect. He nodded humbly in front of his old friends.

Naruto wasn't having any of the melancholy demeanor, however. He grabbed the Uchiha in a bear-hug, heedless of the prison guards who were watching his every move, and said, laughing, "It's so good to have you back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you too, Naruto." He turned his attention to Sakura, who was clearly concerned. "You too, Sakura."

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "It's been so long. I'm just so happy you're back."

Sasuke nodded. "Me too. Although, I wish my quarters were a little better," he said, raising his shackles and looking disdainfully at them.

"Tell me about it. This place needs some new lighting and a bucket of air fresheners," Kisame complained, only to be elbowed in the stomach and chest by Itachi and Kakashi. Kisame grumbled in return.

Sasuke laughed. "No, he's right. I don't plan on staying much longer anyway."

"Well let's hope not," Naruto added. "Who am I going to train with if you're stuck in here?" he asked, smiling.

"You better be ready, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Look who's talking, Sasuke. You couldn't keep up with me before, ya can't keep up with me now!" Naruto retorted, returning the smirk.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling under his mask. _Just like old times._

_ "_Ten minutes," the jailor warned.

Sasuke turned his attention to the others, suddenly serious. "Would you all mind..." he trailed off.

Kakashi nodded. "C'mon Naruto, Sakura. These two have some catching up to do." He and Sakura left the visitor's room, dragging a protesting Naruto behind. Kisame followed closely behind them.

"Itachi," Sasuke started. He paused, at a loss for words. "What happened?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Sasuke," Itachi replied. "What happened..."

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked. "What Kakashi said. About father," he prodded, afraid to say the actual words.

Itachi simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young," Itachi replied, earning a scowl from his younger brother. "I didn't want you to bear that burden. It nearly killed me."

"But you'd have me hate you instead?"

Itachi nodded again. "I wanted you to be proud of the Uchiha name, of who you are. So I kept our family's dark secrets from you. And I wanted you to stay in Konoha. I don't think I could stand to see my little brother have to live as a rogue, always on the run. The Akatsuki organization is no place for an eight-year-old."

"Yeah, well look at the good it did!" Sasuke retorted, holding up his shackles, then letting them clank to the ground. His sudden anger quickly faded into sorrow. "I needed you, brother."

Itachi sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry, Sasuke. I thought this was the best for you. I only wish I could have been there to help you."

Sasuke was in shock, to say the least. Whatever he had expected, this was not it. Emotions filled him and dissipated before he could even identify what they were. All the hatred he'd carefully nurtured for all those years suddenly lost reason for being. It was all so much, yet, at the same time, exactly what he needed. He could only stare at his brother, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Time's up, Sasuke," the jailor said, grabbing the boy by his arms and walking him to the exit.

"No, wait," Sasuke pleaded. "Please, just five more minutes."

"No can do, Sasuke. Orders are orders," the jailor replied unforgivingly.

"Goodbye, Otouto." Itachi lay a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder before the younger Uchiha was taken from him.


	4. Peace of Mind

Hmm... Yeah...

* * *

"No ... like this." Kisame let his chakra build inside him and made a series of hand seals. A wall of water lifted from the river in front of them and took the form of a dragon, then plummeted back into the water. "See?" the shark-man said with a shrug. "It's easy."

Naruto and Sakura just gaped at him. Naruto raised his hand timidly. "Could you, you know, show us the hand seals again?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. Sakura just nodded in agreement.

Kisame sighed. "One more time." He went through the hand seals again - all forty-four of them. "Got it?"

The two students started forming the hand seals. Sakura made it through most of them, Naruto through about half, before their memories failed them and they just started making random hand gestures, peace signs, and whatnot. Kisame just shook his head.

Itachi smirked. "They're just kids, Kisame."

"They're the ones who wanted to learn," Kisame retorted with a shrug. He started for Kakashi and Itachi who were sitting in the grassy area next to the river, but Naruto stood dauntingly in his path, eyes squinted daringly at the shark-man. "You said you'd practice with us!"

Kisame chuckled. "How about this, then?" He drew Samehade and let the end of the massive sword rest on the ground. "Free sparring. If you two beat me, I'll teach you everything I know. If I beat you, Itachi will teach you everything I know."

Naruto laughed and braced for battle, drawing a kunai in his hand. "Alright then! Let's see what you've got!"

Kisame dodged a horde of kunai. Naruto sent a few shadow clones at him, only for them to be destroyed by Samehade. Sakura came up behind the shark-man and took a swing at him, but wasn't fast enough for the experienced missing-nin. Kisame grabbed the girl's arm, and she went flying through the air but landed smoothly on her feet.

Kakashi and Itachi sat comfortably by the side of the river, watching the three spar with amusement. "Think they'll be fine?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" The Uchiha gave his lover a quizzical look as the jounin continued to watch the sparring match. "Kisame won't hurt them, if that's what you're wondering."

Kakashi smiled. "I wasn't worried. I was just wondering... if he could, you know, baby sit..."

Itachi smiled. "Ah. I see what you're getting at." The Uchiha grabbed his lover's hand and started for the woods. "Kisame!" he yelled behind his back after having traveled a safe distance. "We have some business to take care of."

"What?" Kisame yelled, suddenly being tackled by both Naruto and Sakura while his attention was preoccupied. "You can't leave me here alone … with them!" But the two were gone by the time Kisame had pulled Naruto and Sakura off of him.

Kakashi was hot on the Uchiha's tail, but he was still not fast enough to grab onto Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and tear his clothes from him. Instead, Itachi flashed Kakashi a mischievous smirk every now and again, staying just out of Kakashi's reach just to tease the Copy nin.

"Hold up, Itachi!" Kakashi called out, but the Uchiha ignored him, pushing even faster. Kakashi growled in frustration but kept on. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where I want you," Itachi replied.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You're not going to take advantage of me out in the woods then leave me to the wolves, are you?" he asked, jokingly.

"I wasn't," said Itachi. "But now that you've mentioned it..." said he with a devilish smile.

Kakashi grinned. "Not if I get you first!" Determined not to lose this game, he focused his chakra into his feet for just a little more speed. His hand reached oh so close to the elusive black and red cloak. Just as his fingers brushed the soft fabric, the Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks. Kakashi, barely managing to not collide right into Itachi's backside, skid to a halt, stopping a few feet ahead of the Uchiha. He looked to his lover for some explanation. But Itachi's gaze was focused on the high barrier in front of them.

Kakashi turned around, taking a look at the impeding wall. Judging by the sudden aura of suffering thinly veiled by Itachi's calm demeanor and the location of this obstruction, it wasn't hard for the Copy nin to figure out that they were standing outside the Uchiha compound. As the two leapt up the trees and jumped easily to the top of the wall, Kakashi wondered if it was Itachi's intention to bring him here, or if this discovery was by accident. Knowing Itachi, he suspected the former. Either way, he scolded himself for joking about Itachi's potential desire to kill him.

For a long moment, the two just looked over the abandoned compound from atop the high wall. Kakashi was anxious, to say the least. He trusted Itachi, but the mere state of not knowing made him tense. Of course, he knew what Itachi had done. He had heard the stories. But they were only hushed whispers of a tragedy begged to be forgotten by those who knew. The reason behind this atrocity was lost in the rumors. The true horror lay in the shadows, buried deep within Itachi, behind every cold glance, poisoned word, and pained expression. Kakashi wished to know that truth if only to help relieve Itachi of its pain. But, at the same time, he feared the truth would be too much for him, something that he couldn't bring himself to forgive, even as much as he loved Itachi. Kakashi inhaled slowly, smelling the freshness in the air to calm his nerves. _Whatever he did, he's a changed man._

"You don't have to come with me."

Kakashi turned to his lover, the Uchiha's forlorn eyes still fixed on the compound below.

"It's been so long. And I've pushed it to the deepest parts of my mind, trying to forget for a moment of quiet," said he, sighing deeply.

The wind brushed Kakashi's masked face. The leaves swam past him in the streams of air as he watched Itachi look upon the resting place of so many he'd killed. "Do you want me with you?"

"Always," came the Uchiha's quick reply.

Kakashi looked again at the compound. "Then I'll go with you."

Itachi leapt down to the top of the closest building then walked across the roofs of the businesses and homes, taking his time. Quietly observing. Remembering. Mourning. Kakashi followed wordlessly behind. Itachi finally reached his destination at the back of the compound. He leapt smoothly down to the ground and walked to the front door of what Kakashi assumed was his former house. The door was left open just a hair. It swayed as a gust of wind blew toward it, opening ever so slightly as if to beckon the men inside, to peer into the house and discover its secrets. Itachi touched it lightly with the tips of his fingers and pushed it open. The door creaked under its weight but gave way. Itachi stepped inside.

A thick layer of dust covered every centimeter of the desolate abode. Aside from the few ANBU who came to investigate, the coroners, and Sasuke, no one had been in Uchiha Fugaku's former home since the massacre. And, as the two men soon found out, no one had even bothered to clean the blood stains from the floors and walls. Sprays of dark red marred the floors and walls of house, remnants of the tragedy, peering through the years to equally mar the minds of the men who laid their sullen eyes upon them.

Kakashi inhaled sharply, the thick, still air only heightening his unease. He looked at Itachi, waiting as if the Uchiha's movements or words would shake him from this terrible dream. But he saw in those red eyes that Itachi was years away, lost in his own morose meditations.

Itachi wandered the hallways in quiet, coming upon a large, double door in the second floor hallway. He grabbed the black knob and twisted, knowing full well what awaited him beyond the door. He gazed at the floor, his emotionless face masking a sea of remorse. Not even the thick dust could cover the two dark red pools that tainted the floor. Blood of his parents. Blood that he spilled. Kakashi saw the empty room, old and worn, as it was. But Itachi saw his parents kneeling there in the middle of the floor. The dim light revealed his mother's pleading, terrified expression, his father's disbelief, and his own nothingness. The sharingan showed the massacre as a terrible masterpiece, each movement magnificently enhanced so as to etch every horrid detail into the boy's mind, never to be forgotten. He saw his own arm plunging the katana into their flesh with practiced ease. He smelled the panic, thick in the air, bitter and vile. He heard their cries and moans of pain. He felt their blood splatter on his face and arms as they cried in despair. He saw his brother, tears sliding down his innocent face.

_Itachi_.

Itachi shot a glare at the source of the interruption, sharingan alive and vicious, but immediately regretted it when he saw his lover's concerned face. Only then did he notice his nails were cutting into his palm from his clenched fist. Kakashi uncurled his fingers and entwined them in his own.

"I am sorry."

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha with surprise and waited for him to continue.

"They were planning a coup. They wanted the village for themselves. Driven by some goddamned delusion. The ideal Konoha, ruled by Uchihas. Fueled by an air of superiority and disdain for the village," Itachi said solemnly, though not being able to hide the contempt in his voice.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "You couldn't let it happen."

"I knew my father. I was probably the only one who truly did," said he, looking away from the stain in the floor as if it pained him to observe it, and it probably did. "The things he could do to his own son, it terrified me to think what he would do to his adversaries and even the village he sought to rule."

Kakashi nodded again, simply taking it all in.

"I was to play a key role in this betrayal. Fugaka ordered me to become ANBU captain so I could spy on the village elders. But I betrayed him. I went to them in secret and revealed fath- … Fugaku's plans. They asked me to remain with my family in order to obtain more information as needed. But with the Uchiha's police power and suspicions against Konoha, they had no option but to attack from inside the compound."

Kakashi looked at Itachi again in surprise. "They asked you?"

Itachi nodded.

"You were just a child!" said Kakashi, the anger in his voice suddenly cutting through the dead silence of the house.

"I agreed with the elders and did as they asked," Itachi replied calmly. "Had I not, many would have needlessly died, and many more would face the oppression of Fugaku's rule."

"They shouldn't have asked you."

"I am a shinobi. It is my job to protect my village."

"Even so!"

A long silence sat between the two. Kakashi felt a hint of repulsion toward the commanding officers. He thought, if only for a moment, how sweet it would be to know the name of the person to give that order... and drive a knife into his heart.

"Why couldn't you come back?" Kakashi finally asked.

The Uchiha thought for a moment, then sighed. "I don't know."

Kakashi looked at him questioningly.

"They never gave me a straight answer," Itachi continued. "I always assumed they thought it easier to explain it as a massacre committed by a madman than a political move to protect the people. They didn't want their names soiled by having been involved with such a tragedy."

Kakashi inhaled sharply. He didn't know if he should be relieved that Itachi's actions were noble or repulsed at the actions of the village... or sorrow at what could have been, now lost. He placed a reassuring hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Itachi bowed his head and quietly kissed his hand, then reached toward the center of the room as if he were silently apologizing to his slain parents... as if they were still there, kneeling, pleading. After a moment of silence, he turned to leave. "Let's go," he said to the Copy nin. "I've made my peace."


End file.
